Cole
Cole is the Elemental Master and Black Ninja of Earth, who was chosen to protect the Green Ninja along with four other allies. In the first season, Cole was recruited by Sensei Wu to train to become a ninja alongside Jay and Zane. The trio's first test was to attack Kai who would soon become the fourth ninja - much to their discontent. Yet the four became close friends and fought together against the Serpentine and other adversaries. Cole later helped to fight against the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors led by Garmadon and The Overlord. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord and his father was purified of evil, peace resumed until Pythor returned, aiding the Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the Nindroid army. The Ninja clashed with the robots, and in the end the Overlord was destroyed, but Zane's life was seemingly taken in the process. Saddened by the loss, the Ninja parted ways and Cole became a lumberjack so that no one would recognize him being a Ninja. When Lloyd attempted to get the team back together, Cole was very reluctant, as were his teammates, but when they found out that Zane was still alive they reunited and traveled to Chen's Island to compete in the mysterious Tournament of Elements. In the midst of the Tournament, Cole made amends with Jay over his relationship with Nya, telling Jay that he could be with her. Eventually, the Ninja allied with the Elemental Masters to battle and defeat Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. With Zane back in the action, the Ninja were whole once more, as they battled Morro and an army of spirits from the Cursed Realm. While searching for an sacred tomb, the Ninja went to Yang's Haunted Temple to learn Airjitzu, but Cole was transformed into a ghost. Despite this, he aided his fellow Ninja as they assaulted Morro's army of apparitions at Stiix before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. Following the Battle of Stiix, the Ninja became celebrities but were forced to go into hiding after Nadakhanframed them for a crime spree. After being sent to Kryptarium Prison, they received advice from Captain Soto on Nadakhan's only weakness. After Kai and Zane's capture, Cole inadvertently turned everyone against Jay for making wishes, but got over it because he was Jay's best friend. He later helped rescue Jay from the Sky Pirates, but he and Lloyd were captured in the process. Jay managed to free Cole and the other Ninja shortly before Nya died, prompting Jay to use his last wish and undo recent events. On the Day of the Departed, Cole received an ominous message from Sensei Yang, prompting him to go to his temple to settle his debt. However, Yang tricked him into opening the Departed Realm and releasing the spirits of the Ninjas' arch enemies. As his allies fought their old rivals, Cole clashed with Yang's studentsbefore fighting Yang, who was trying to open the Rift of Return and resurrect himself. As Yang's students crossed through the rift, Cole found that Yang wanted to be immortal so that he wouldn't be forgotten. Cole crossed through the rift and was transformed back into a human. Category:Hero Category:Elemental Master